I'll Be There in a Heartbeat
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: It's finally summer! The girls and guys plan to have some fun in Manaphy's Water Park Kingdom. Unknown to Leaf, a certain spiky-haired brunette is there at the water park, working as a lifeguard. A day at the water park may change Leaf's feeling about the certain brunette when she is rescued by him.


**(A/N) Hey guys! :) I'm back again to update this wonderful one-shot I thought of after I went to Pennsylvania on Sunday. Since it is summer, I thought of a cute little Oldrivalshipping one-shot set in the summer. Ahaha, there's going to be plenty of Oldrivalshipping goodness here. I really should be starting my summer school work but I'm procrastinating. XD Look on my profile for the girl's outfits! Okay?**

**Oh yeah! Guys, vote on my poll which is on my profile! Which story should I start when Just An Ordinary Girl is finished?**

**Now enjoy this one-shot! :) This one-shot is dedicated to LeafxGreenx3. She's such an amazing best friend! This is for you, best friend!**

_**I'll Be There in a Heartbeat**_

* * *

A long-haired brunette examined the road in front of her, looking left and right. Waiting for two cars to arrive at her house, she glanced at her watch occasionally. "They should be here right now, it's seven o' clock already," Leaf muttered to herself, straightening her peach-colored tank top.

Little birds chirped melodiously as the sun began to appear beyond the clouds. The weather was perfect for a day at the water park to hang out with her friends. Besides, it was summer.

Leaf dug into her white tote bag, grabbing her phone. She skimmed through her contacts, looking for her best friend's number. The brunette clicked the contact and pressed the call button. Leaf pressed the phone near her ear, waiting for an answer.

"_**Hello?" **_the voice asked.

"Hey May, are you guys coming or what? I've been waiting for twenty minutes already," Leaf questioned, annoyed by the fact that they weren't here yet.

"**_Relax Leaf," _**May giggled through the phone. "**_we're almost there. Paul's right in front of us. We just need to turn a corner...and we're here!" _**

Leaf hung up the phone, looking around. She saw two cars moving up right where she was. The windows of both cars rolled down, her friends sticking their heads out to wave. "Hey Leaf!" Dawn chirped, waving from the passenger's seat in the black car.

"What's up Leaf?!" Ash shouted, taking a bite of his chocolate bar.

Leaf smiled, heading to the gray car where May and Drew were. The brunette opened the door and climbed into the back of the car. "Hey May," she greeted her best friend. "hey Drew."

May flashed a smile, turning to Leaf. "You've got everything you need for the water park?" Leaf nodded in response, clutching her white bag.

"I guess we should go now," Drew announced, noticing that Paul was starting his car up. The emerald-haired boy started his car up as well, getting ready to drive. Leaf strapped herself with the seat belt for safety. The car started to move, following the black car in front of them.

Their road trip to _Manaphy's Water Park Kingdom _was beginning.

* * *

"How much time do we have until we arrive?" May asked her boyfriend, glancing at him.

Without looking at her, Drew answered, "Well, it's an hour and forty-five minute drive." He glanced at the GPS system he had on his car. "thirty more minutes." he responded.

The sapphire-eyed brunette nodded, gaining interest at the window. May turned to check up on Leaf. She turned her head to her best friend, attempting to chat with Leaf. She smiled, noticing that her best friend was asleep, using her towel as a pillow. Leaf was laying down on the back seats, asleep.

"It seems Leaf is asleep," May laughed, facing her boyfriend.

Drew shrugged. "Well it is a _long_ drive so sleeping is probably an option."

May nodded again, taking a glance at the sleeping Leaf. "Anyways, does Leaf know that _he _will be at the water park?" Hearing this, a smirk played on Drew's lips.

"I don't think so, she doesn't even know he _works_ there as a lifeguard."

Once again, the sapphire-eyed girl turned to the sleeping Leaf. "You're in for a big surprise Leaf," she smiled. "you'll thank me later."

* * *

_**At the other car...**_

An orange-haired girl smiled softly, rubbing the back of Ash's head as he laid on her lap. The raven-haired boy snored lightly, switching sides occasionally. Misty looked at the window, admiring the beautiful scenery passing by. She continued to rub his head softly, running her hand through his raven colored hair.

Ash started to move, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes slowly, adapting from his awakened state. "Are we there yet?" he questioned groggily, looking around the car.

"Not yet," Misty answered. "you can still sleep if you want to."

Ash shook his head, noticing that Misty looked tired. "It's okay. Why don't you sleep? You look really tired." A smile formed on Misty's lips before shaking her head at his offer.

"I'm fine Ash," Misty said, not wanting her boyfriend to worry about her. "nothing to worry about."

A midnight blue-haired girl turned her back from the passenger's seat to face the couple seated in the back seats. "Misty, does Manaphy's Water Park Kingdom have a wave pool?" Dawn wondered. "It's my first time going there."

"You'll see when we get there," Misty winked, making Dawn pout, "okay?"

"But why?" the blunette complained, crossing her arms over her chest. "you went there a couple of times."

"Because," Misty started, looking out the window, a smile beginning to form on her lips. "we're here already," she finished, examining the parking spaces beyond.

"We're here?!" Ash shouted, sticking his head out the window. He saw a glimpse of the water park, seeing slides and water rides. "It looks awesome!"

The lavender-haired driver glanced at his watch. "It's only ten. The park opens 10:30," he announced. "I guess we should eat while we're waiting for the park to open."

"FOOD!" Ash cheered, making the two girls sweat drop while Paul rolled his eyes.

"Typical Ash..." Dawn muttered. "always hungry for food."

* * *

Drew turned the steering wheel, following the car that Paul drove. He placed his hand on the stick shift, moving it to 'park'. He parked the car next to Paul's car carefully, checking if his parking was straight. He looked at the side view mirror, smirking at himself. Drew flicked his hair which made May roll her eyes at him. "Are you just going to stare at yourself while we're waiting?" May asked sarcastically.

"What? Jealous of the mirror?" he retorted back to his girlfriend. May ignored her boyfriend, pushing the car door open.

She stretched her arms, relief that she was standing after sitting for almost two hours. "Ah, we're finally here!" May exclaimed, feeling the numbness in her legs. She was soon met with Dawn and Paul who came out of the car along with Misty and Ash.

"I can't wait to swim!" Dawn smiled, gleaming with excitement. She straightened her hair before tying it into a high ponytail. "this place looks fantastic!"

While everyone was out of the cars, Leaf was still laying down on the backseat, still asleep. She tossed her body to the side, holding her white tote bag. She breathed softly, murmuring incoherent things. Noticing the sleeping girl, Ash made his way to Drew's car while everyone was preparing the food from Paul's car trunk.

Ash opened the Drew's car door carefully, revealing Leaf's head first. "Leafy," he whispered softly, tugging at at her shoulder. "wake up, we're here already." As he said this, Leaf stirred quickly, fluttering her eyes open. She blinked repeatedly before sitting up tiredly. She looked up to her childhood friend.

"Are we here?" the tired brunette asked, examining the parking lot. The raven-haired boy nodded.

"C'mon Leaf, we're going to eat now. Are you hungry?"

Leaf nodded slowly, trying not to fall asleep again. She stretched her arms before climbing out of the car. The long-haired brunette walked tiredly to the back of Paul's car, smelling a sweet scent that filled her nostrils. Ash followed her actions, taking a disposable plate. "What are we eating?" she asked, yawning afterward.

"We have hero sandwiches, salad, chips, and cookies. There are plenty for everyone since Ash and May are here..." Dawn answered, stifling a laugh that dared to come out of her throat.

"HEY!" Ash and May fumed.

The blunette giggled, taking a hero sandwich from one of the foil trays that held the hero sandwiches. Leaf followed, taking a sandwich and placed salad on the side. After that, she grabbed a cookie as her little snack. Everyone stood eating, holding there plates with one hand while the other fed themselves.

Twenty minutes later, everyone finished eating. Misty and May decided to place the food back into the coolers. While they were doing that, everyone took their respective items. The park would open in five minutes. People started to arrive, parking their cars and getting ready to have some fun in the water park.

"I think we should get on line to pay for our tickets," Drew informed his friends. His friends nodded in agreement, following him to the line. They stood in line, waiting to pay for their tickets.

"Hello," a woman smiled at Drew. "welcome to Manaphy's Water Park Kingdom. How many tickets would you like?"

"I'm Drew Hayden, I reserved seven tickets last week. I also reserved two picnic tables." he told her. The woman checked on her computer, clicking a few keys.

"Ah, yes," she confirmed. "you have. Here are your tickets." she handed him seven tickets. Drew thanked her kindly, handing a single ticket to each of his friends.

"Have a fun day at Manaphy's Water Park Kingdom!" she exclaimed, holding up a bright smile. The group headed to the park, the smell of chlorine filling their noses. They were met with a huge statue of Manaphy holding up a sign that read, 'Welcome to Manaphy's Water Park Kingdom!' in a cool font.

The statue was proved to be a fountain as it shot water from its arms, the water falling into the fountain. "I love this place so much!" Misty smiled, reminiscing the times she had been there.

Dawn held Paul's hand, clutching her pink tote bag. She looked around in awe in everything in sight. "This place is just wow." the blunette commented, her eyes shining brightly.

"Okay, we'll place our stuff at the picnic tables over there," May pointed to her side where the picnic table section was. "then we'll all change and then we will have some fun!" she exclaimed, cheering.

The gang headed to the picnic tables, choosing the first two in sight. They placed their belongings on the two tables. More people came into the picnic table section, doing the same. Families gathered together with their children, preparing their clothes for the water park.

"We'll change first, okay?" Drew stood up, his bag hanging from his fingertips. Ash and Paul followed his actions, carrying their bags. This made the sapphire-eyed brunette raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you guys get to change first?" May inquired. "Didn't you hear the expression, 'ladies first'?" Dawn nodded in agreement, standing next to May.

"Because," Drew started, flicking his fringe. "you girls take so long changing your clothes. We can just take our shirts off and put on our swimming trunks. Simple as that." he finished, smirking that May stood silent. His statement was true. Girls take too long to change.

"He has a point," the green-eyed brunette admitted. "go ahead guys, you can change first." Leaf insisted. The guys nodded, heading off to the opposite direction.

A few minutes later, the guys came back, topless and wearing their swimming trunks. Three of the girls blushed at the sight of their boyfriends' gorgeous abs and lean bodies. "Okay, you can change now." Drew informed the girls. The girls nodded, grabbing their bags before heading off to the same direction.

Misty led the way since she knew her place around the water park. She stopped in front of the small-leveled buildings that had a sign, 'Changing Areas'. "Here we are!" Misty exclaimed, opening the door. The three girls followed her inside, taking their own little changing room. Five minutes later, they were all done changing.

May came out wearing a red polka dot bikini with tan leather, plaited sandals and had light gold framed shades on. She held her cream-colored bag which had her casual clothes put in.

Dawn opened the door of the changing room slowly, revealing herself to be in a pink bow push up bikini with neon pink flip flops. She smiled before skipping off to join May.

The orange-haired girl, Misty finished next. She wore a blue ripple, tie-dye bikini and white flip flops. Usually, Misty would have her side ponytail but this time she had her hair down. The other two girls smiled at her as Misty join them, awaiting for Leaf.

Finally, Leaf came out, wowing her three friends. She scratched the back of her head nervously, laughing shakily. The long-haired brunette wore a green bandeau bikini which showed her great figure well. She also wore beige flip flops and bright jelly sunglasses.

"Now that we're all ready, we can go swimming!" Misty chimed, leading the girls back to the picnic section. While there were going back, they passed by little children, adults, teenagers, hot guys, and other girls. A couple of teenage guys whistled at them making the girls roll their eyes.

"I have a boyfriend!" Dawn shouted at them which they ignored. Her friends laughed at her remark.

They headed to the picnic table area, meeting up with the guys. The girls placed their bags on the picnic tables once again. "All ready?" Ash asked with a tone of excitement hinting in his voice. They all nodded before they all headed off to the water park.

* * *

A smile curved on their lips as they looked how exciting and fun the water park was except for Paul who kept a straight face on. Slides, water rides, swimming pools, food concession stands, and lifeguards were visible around the park. The sound of people screaming, laughing, and talking filled the large area. Little kids smiled in happiness as they dashed for the pool, wearing their bathing suits.

"So where should we go first?" Leaf inquired, looking around for an exceptional pick for their first choice. She looked at her friends who were mindlessly scanning the area.

"I guess we should go swimming first in the pool," Drew suggested, looking in the direction of the large swimming pool where it wasn't congested unlike the other places. "plus there's nobody there." he told them. The rest of the group nodded, heading to the pool.

Misty held her boyfriend's hand firmly, not wanting him to take off to the pool so quickly. Soon as they were near it, Ash dashed quickly, shouting, "CANNON BALL!". He jumped in, curving himself into a ball. Water splashed out of the pool as soon as Ash touched the surface. His girlfriend laughed before running after him. She stepped in, feeling the slightly cold water.

The pool was three feet which was perfect for them since they could touch the floor of the pool. The blunette laughed, dragging Paul with her. "Come on Paul! Come in the water!" she begged her boyfriend. Paul rolled his eyes, giving in to his girlfriend's plea. The couple slowly took a step in the water, trying to adapt to the water.

Everyone was already in the water, having some fun except for Leaf who sat down next to the pool, swinging her legs in the water. She smiled, watching her friends play around.

May laughed, watching her boyfriend try to keep his breath underwater for two minutes but he failed miserably, "I told you! You can't do it!" the brunette laughed, splashing water at her boyfriend. Drew smirked before he came closer to May. He wrapped his arms around her, carrying her abruptly.

"Drew!" May shrieked. "put me down!" she ordered, wrapping her legs around his waist. She smiled as she realized that she was a head taller than Drew when he carried her.

Drew shook his head at her order. A smile formed on May's lips before kissing Drew on the lips. Her hands held his chin lightly as they continued to kiss. She let go, smiling giddily at her emerald-haired boyfriend . "Now put me down." May ordered him, boring her eyes into his. Drew smirked before obliging her request, placing her back in the water.

"I love you." Drew smiled, running his hand through his wet hair.

"I love you too." May giggled, pecking him on the lips. As she did that, May smirked inwardly, splashing water at Drew. Quickly, he chased her in the water playfully.

"Leaf, c'mon!" Ash begged his childhood friend. "come into the water with us!" he exclaimed, moving his hands around to create little waves.

Leaf shook her head, continuing to swing her feet in the water. Her toes curled up to the calm water which was so clear that she could see her reflection. "I'll come in later, the water's still too cold." she declined, making the raven-haired teen pout.

The blunette moved towards Leaf, shuffling her feet through the water. "You have to get used to the water first. It's actually quite warm," Dawn admitted, feeling the slight warmth of the huge swimming pool. "come in."

A sigh escaped from the brunette's lips, nodding. "Okay, fine." Leaf remarked, sticking her two legs into the pool. Dawn was correct, the pool was slightly warm which gave Leaf the chills. Her legs adapted to the water easily before placing her whole body there. The blunette smiled, before pushing some water into Leaf's face.

"Hey!" Leaf shouted, splashing some water back onto the blunette. The blunette laughed before she maneuvered through the water, trying to get away from Leaf.

"Who wants to do a chicken fight?!" Ash exclaimed, looking at his friends if they agreed. "it'll be so fun!" Misty raised an eyebrow, a light blushed crept upon her face, realizing that if they would do a chicken fight, she would be placed on Ash's shoulders.

"I do!" May answered quickly, dragging Drew with her. The emerald-haired teen followed his girlfriend as she climbed onto his shoulders, clenching her inner thighs on his broad shoulders. Drew held onto her knees in case she would fall out of balance. Misty and Ash did the same, getting ready for the chicken fight.

Paul crossed his arms and grunted due to fact that his girlfriend might do the same with him. He glanced at Dawn who was smiling in excitement at the chicken fight that was going to begin.

Before the two couples were going to commence, a whistle was blown from their area. Leaf looked up in an alerted fashion, scanning for a lifeguard. Her friends looked around to, discontinuing the upcoming chicken fight. Leaf looked in the direction of where the whistle was blown. Her eyes widened as she finally saw the lifeguard.

The lifeguard was Gary.

_Gary Oak_.

Gary was sitting on a white lifeguard chair, only wearing red swimming shorts that read, 'LIFEGUARD' on the side in big letters and black sandals. He raised his black sunglasses to his forehead, smirking at Leaf who stared at him in shock. He stood up, revealing his tan, lean body. Leaf blushed red crimson, looking how hot and godly he looked. A smirk curved Gary's lips once again, watching Leaf's reaction.

"Gary?!" Ash shouted with an incredulous expression. "Is that you?!"

"Of course it's me," the lifeguard answered, running a hand through his spiky hair. "the one and only Gary Oak." he smirked. Hearing this, Leaf recovered from the blush, rolling her eyes at what Gary just said.

"Hey Gary!" Drew greeted, earning a nod from the lifeguard. "what time are you done working here?" Leaf's eyes widened at his question. _Why would Drew want to know what time he's done working? Why didn't anyone tell me Gary works here?!, _Leaf thought to herself.

"I'm leaving around five," Gary answered, giving his friends a nod in greeting. "you'll be leaving at that time?" he asked. Leaf's face paled, realizing that Gary would be leaving with them _and_ he'll probably be sitting with her in Drew's car.

Drew nodded before he placed May off his shoulders. "So we can't do our chicken fight?" May confirmed, frowning as Gary shook his head. Dawn pouted, huffing in frustration.

Gary climbed down the lifeguard chair, walking around the pool the group was swimming in. "Sorry guys, chicken fights aren't allowed here." he apologized, putting his shades on his eyes.

Leaf watched as the lifeguard walked towards her. She was resting on the side of the pool, her body still in the water. Gary knelt down to her level, a smirk visible on his lips. "Hey there Leaf..." he greeted with a slight husky tone.

The long-haired brunette rolled her eyes, turning to face him. "Hey yourself," she retorted before splashing water into his face. She burst into a fit of giggles, watching his reaction of her immature action.

He blew his whistle, startling the brunette. Leaf shot him a glare, softening it when she noticed that he was smiling. "Remember this Leaf," he reminded her, his smile turning to a smirk. "_if you drown, I'll be there in a heartbeat._" he winked, getting up from her level. A light blush crept upon her cheeks, watching him return to his lifeguard chair.

"I would never drown just to make you save me," she muttered to herself before she continued to play in the water with her friends.

* * *

After forty-five minutes of playing in the swimming pool, the group decided to go to another spot. While there were at the swimming pool, more people arrived, congesting the water park. More screams were heard as people rode water slides which sounded terrifying. "So where do you want to go to next?" Misty asked, wrapping her baby-blue towel around her back. The sound of a little squeak was heard from their footwear as they were leaving wet footsteps with every step they took.

The group was walking, passing by some screaming, little kids. Everyone shrugged their shoulders at her question. It was everyone's first time there except Misty who was practically the expert. Misty was about to open her mouth to suggest something but a certain song came on the speakers making Dawn squeal in happiness.

"Oh snap!" Dawn exclaimed. "this is my song!" she shouted, making the guys sweat drop except Ash who decided to join Dawn. Paul rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, sighing at her bubbly personality.

"You're insecure," Dawn sang, dancing a little before laughing. "don't know what for!"

Dawn laughed before she started to groove to the music, getting attention from some bystanders.

"You're turning heads when you walk through the door!" May chimed along, walking along with her friends as they listened to the most popular song. A smile appeared on Leaf's lips, enjoying the music that emitted through the speakers.

"Don't need makeup," Leaf sang along. "to cover up!" The three girls of the group continued to sing the song lyric by lyric, having fun while singing it.

The song was ending with only more more line left in the song. In unison, Misty and Ash screamed out the last line, "That's what makes you beautiful!" they sang before bursting in a fit of giggles. Two of the guys sighed in relief that the song was finally over.

"Now that song is over," Paul grunted in annoyance, crossing his muscled arms over his nearly dried chest. "we should at least go to some rides." he finished, earning a smirk from Drew and a huge smile from both Misty and Ash.

"Fine..." May gave in, pursing her lips into a firm line. "which water ride?" she asked, looking up for some interesting yet fun water slides to try.

She looked around mindlessly for a slide to ride on. Since the water was huge, the park had many rides and amazing sights. Most of the rides were slides which was expected from them. People were visibly waiting on line, holding a colored, pool tube, or a royal blue, rubber sled or nothing at all. Screams and shouts were perceived from the group as people slide from the water ride.

The weather seemed to change gradually, getting humid. The sun was visually seen from the sky, shooting it's rays of heat down. The clouds were like huge, deformed marshmallows that scattered along the sky, slowly moving. The weather was now perfect for the water park.

"Hmm...let's go to that ride over there," Misty pointed to a ride that had three slides in different colors. It was seen that that people were picking the slide they wanted to go on. "it's my favorite one." she stated.

"I'll go on it," Drew smirked, gazing at a hesitating May.

Paul nodded in agreement, looking over at the slide. "I guess I'll try it." he said.

"Me too!" Dawn chirped, grabbing a hold of her boyfriend's hand.

"It looks awesome!" Ash exclaimed, putting a fist up into the air boldly before scampering off to the ride. An irritation mark formed on Misty's forehead before she quickly ran after her boyfriend.

"ASH KETCHUM! COME BACK HERE!" Misty screeched , whipping out her mallet.

"Anyways," Leaf interrupted what was happening. "So everyone except May wants to ride that slide?" she confirmed, earning a nod from her friends. May smiled brightly, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend who kept a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry," May assured. "I'll take all your pictures individually when you are off the slide." she said, flashing her camera in their faces. The blunette squealed up and down excitedly while holding Paul's hand.

The five of them except May headed to ride while May stood where the ride ended. It was a perfect spot to take a picture when they would get off the slide. May propped her elbows on the railing, getting ready to snap a picture of her friends. The four headed up to the beginning of the ride.

"Paul, can I ride on your back?" Dawn asked, turning her head to Paul who earned herself a small grunt. "Please?" she begged. Paul sighed before nodding. Dawn jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks..." she whispered, kissing the top of Paul's head.

"Yeah, whatever." Paul mumbled, hearing a giggle from his girlfriend.

Leaf and Drew walked together behind the couple in front of them. "Drew," Leaf started, breaking the awkward silence between them. Drew looked at her in acknowledgment.

"why didn't you tell me Gary works here?" she questioned, gaining interest on the ground that they were walking on.

"Because you'll find out sooner or later," Drew answered, flicking his fringe. "and you did."

"But you do _know _I have a slight crush on him right?" Leaf asked, chewing her bottom lip softly. She looked at the ground once again, looking as her feet shuffled.

Drew smirked, nodding in response. "It's quite obvious..." he told her, making the brunette blush. "you always get jealous when he flirts with other girls." he explained, her blush becoming a darker shade of red. Leaf regained her posture, swinging her arms to the back of her head.

"Okay, I guess you're right," she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Finally, the four reached the beginning of the ride. There was a short line luckily. There were only three people on line. Probably some people were scared to take a try. The four took their place on line. Dawn jumped off Paul's back carefully, pecking him on the lips after.

The line moved quickly, three of the people in front already choose their slide that they wanted to ride. Paul stood in line first, waiting for the lifeguard next to him to get the signal that it was okay for the next person to go. The lifeguard on the bottom gave a thumbs up and a nod to the person at the top. May, who was preparing to take a picture, waved at her friends before going back into her position. Misty and Ash were already at the bottom with May.

"Okay, pick the slide you want." the male lifeguard informed Paul. Randomly, Paul chose the third slide which was a dark blue one. He laid on the edge on it, laying down carefully. Paul placed his forearms over his chest, showing no sign of fear. Water splashed violently as soon as he was pushed. He gained more speed, closing his eyes so water wouldn't touch them.

Before he knew it, he was at the end of the ride, decreasing his speed. He stood up quickly, running a hand through his dark lavender hair. A flash appeared beyond him, disappearing in a split of a second. He looked in front of him to see May holding a camera, examining the picture she just took. He growled before exiting the ride, joining the three at the bottom.

"Hey Dawn!" May shouted from the bottom of the ride. "I think you'll like the picture I just took of Paul!"

Dawn smiled, giggling a bit to herself before positioning herself on the red slide. She was pushed down, shouting along the way. "WOOO!" she shouted as water crashed down on her. It was a bit different than Paul's slide. It had two curves along the way down while Paul's was a straight slide with a large bump in the middle. As the ride finished, Dawn stood up carefully, fixing her ponytail.

"That was pretty fun yet terrifying!" the blunette exclaimed, walking towards her friends.

"I picked the same slide you went on, Dawn," Ash flashed a smile at her. "it seems it the best out of the three!" Dawn giggled, placing her multicolored towel around her back.

"Now where's this picture of Paul?" the blunette asked, looking over May's shoulder as the brunette clicked some buttons on her camera, showing a picture of Paul. A blush was visible on her cheeks but she smiled as she looked at the picture. The picture seemed as if it was a professional photographer took it. The picture showed Paul running his hand through his hair, looking at another direction. To Dawn's eyes, it seemed flawless and Paul absolutely looked hot. It definitely looked like he was in a model shoot.

"Wait, I need to get Drew's picture right now," May remarked, positioning herself again, her eyes placed in front of the camera. Drew finished, getting up and fixing his swimming trunks. May took a snap, before flipping the camera over to check the picture.

"Definitely saving this one," May whispered, before shooting her head up to face Drew. "this could be blackmail." she thought to herself evilly. The brunette smiled innocently at her boyfriend before taking in her stance once again.

"Well here goes nothing." Leaf muttered to herself, placing over arms over her chest in a x position. Before she knew it, she was pushed down, screaming her lungs right off. She shrieked all the way down until she decreased speed. She stood up, smiling for the camera.

After the picture was taken, Leaf breathed in quickly, her adrenaline still pumping. "Gosh that was so scary," she shook, drying herself with her white towel. "I was screaming the whole time!" the long-haired brunette exclaimed, walking along with her friends from the scary slide they just went on.

"It wasn't that bad," Paul commented. "it didn't seem scary." he added.

"Well it was to me!" Leaf defended, crossing her arms over chest in defiance. "Besides, I took the slide with two bumps and three curves." she defended, her voice getting lower as she said that.

"Kudos to you for being brave." Misty chimed in, making a small smile appear on Leaf's lips.

"Well then," May interrupted, jumping along in the middle of Misty and Leaf. "let's head to the wave pool!" she shouted, running head as she saw a glimpse of the wave pool ahead of them.

* * *

The group headed off to the wave pool where many people were, crowding the large wave pool. Many tanning chairs were placed a few feet back before the wave pool. Mostly adults were tanning, some being teen girls who wanted to be tan. Towels and slippers were scattered around the chairs with people laying down, tanning or sleeping. It was really hard to tell. Fake palm tress were placed around the chairs, seemingly as if it were a theme or it could be imagined as if you were at a stranded island.

The sun was still strong, beating off its rays of light onto the earth. The clouds were as calm as ever, making only little movement.

May threw her sandals off, placing them near a safe corner before sprinting off to the wave pool. The wave pool was on its calm level until a an alarm would ring meaning that the waves would soon form. The excited brunette slowed down, her feet feeling the shallow yet crystal clear. She smiled, feeling the cool water between her toes. Her friends copied her actions before jumping in with her.

They pushed their way through some people, getting themselves in the middle of the pool. Leaf looked up, waiting for the waves to appear. But as she was looking, she spotted the spiky-haired brunette walking along the higher level floor than the wave pool. A smirk was visible on his lips, looking in Leaf's direction. He gave a slight wave to Leaf, his smirk turning into a smile.

Leaf couldn't help but smile at how cute he was when he smiled. She raised her arm up, waving back at him. "Leaf!" Dawn called out, gesturing her hand to her. The brunette turned her head to face her friend, breaking her stare with Gary. She followed Dawn, going a little deeper than she was before. "we're waiting for the waves!" the blunette shouted with a tone of excitement, swimming towards her boyfriend.

The lifeguard shoved his hands into his pockets, slowly following Leaf to get a clear view of her and her friends. He watched as Leaf turned to look at him. She grinned at him once again, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Leaf, you can be so oblivious of how I feel about you," he smiled gently. "I just hope you feel the same way." he mumbled before returning to his job.

A few minutes later, an alarm rang out which led to people cheering and shouting as they prepared for waves to form from the back of the pool. Small waves crashed in softly before more waves came in violently. People were jumping the waves, being moved as they encountered a waved. The white salty foam washed down after a wave crashed. People laughed wildly when they swam on the wave, trying to be brave.

Misty giggled, watching Ash as he dived into a large wave that came crashing down at him. He swam through skillfully, reaching the surface quickly. He shook off his head as little droplets of water shot out of his hair. A bright smile flashed on his lips, revealing his pearly white teeth. "Did you see that, Mist?" Ash asked proudly, moving towards Misty.

The orange-haired girl grinned, nodding. "Yes, I saw that Ash," she answered, stifling a giggle. "I thought that I would have to rescue you like I always do when you swim at my house."

Ash smiled innocently at his girlfriend. "Nope, I've gotten better!" he told her, gleaming with happiness. "As the boyfriend in the relationship, I'll save you." Ash said, making a blush crawl on Misty's cheeks.

May squealed happily at the sight in front of her, looking how strong the relationship between Misty and Ash was. She glanced at Drew who was jumping the upcoming waves upon him. She rolled her eyes playfully before she joined him, pushing him playfully when he boldly moved up. "Hey!" she screamed, jumping on top of her boyfriend.

"May, you're so heavy," Drew teased, struggling as he placed his hands around her ankles. "lay off the junk food would ya?" May gasped, fuming as smoke came out of her face. She thwacked him on the head.

"I'm not that fat you know!" May shouted angrily, looking down at her body. In fact, May was right. She wasn't fat as Drew told her. She had a slim body like she wanted. May shot him a glare, resisting herself from strangling Drew from behind.

"Geez May," Drew sighed, flicking his emerald hair. "I was just kidding, you take things too seriously." he said. He turned his head upwards to her since she was on his back. Drew was met with her face. May immediately pressed her lips against his, caressing his hair.

"And you need to stop teasing me." May told him.

"Like that's going to happen..." Drew smirked inwardly at her. "it'll be difficult to stop because it amuses me when you're angry." he smirked making the brunette roll her eyes once again.

The waves became more forceful and stronger, crashing down more furiously. Leaf tried to swim back into the shallow part of the wave pool but she didn't realize there was a huge wave coming behind her. Suddenly, it hit her with strong power causing the brunette to be pushed down underwater. She quickly held her breath as she was tossed underwater like a doll. Leaf flailed her arms wildly, desperately trying to resurface herself. Unfortunately, she was panicking. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream for help but nobody even noticed her drowning.

Gary scanned the pool, checking if anything went wrong. His eyes widened as he spotted a drowning Leaf. He threw off his shades carelessly before he blew his whistle repeatedly. He dived in, swimming as fast as he could to reach the brunette. He heard a scream from Dawn and some shouts from other people but that didn't distract him from saving Leaf.

He pushed himself underwater, maneuvering himself through the strong flows of the water when the waves came down. His arms reached up for Leaf, grabbing her back to keep her from drowning deeper. He brought her up to the surface, wrapping his arms around her waist. He realized she was unconscious fearing him even more. "Don't worry Leaf, I've got you." he whispered to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "you're going to be safe."

Gary finally made it out of the surface, laying Leaf on the ground gently. His friends came closer in fear in shock of their friend. "Please make some room," he ordered his friends who looked frightened at the state of Leaf. They nodded, moving back and avoiding the awkwardness as people watched of what would happen.

The spiky-haired brunette pressed her chest, placing his right hand over his left hand on the middle of her chest. He pressed hard, hearing Dawn flinch as she held Paul. He did it repeatedly, waiting for her to respond. He grabbed her left hand, moving his fingers quickly to her wrist for a pulse.

He sighed in relief when he felt a weak pulse. Gary opened her mouth carefully with two fingers, positioning himself into a CPR form. He tilted her head back a little, preparing to perform CPR on her. He opened his lips partially, leaning in. Gary shook all the bad thoughts that lingered on his mind. The lifeguard pressed his lips on hers with no hesitation.

Gary exhaled oxygen into her, hoping she would be okay. He retreated away before taking a second to breathe in. He was about to press his lips against hers but she coughed up water. May and Dawn sighed in relief, wiping away their tears that stained their eyelashes.

Leaf coughed once again, breathing in air desperately. A round of applause was heard from people around the wave pool. Leaf's friends smiled in relief well except Paul who just looked relieved. The brunette fluttered her eyes open before sitting up slowly. She looked up at her savior. When she saw Gary next to her, she tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you for saving me, Gary." Leaf thanked in a mere whisper on a verge of tear. "I thought I was a goner." she told him, hugging him tighter.

Gary smiled at her, rubbing her back softly. "I told you, if you drown, I'll be there in a heartbeat." he whispered in her ear making Leaf smile. The female brunette released from hug, still holding her smile at him. She gazed at Gary before she leaned in, pecking Gary on the cheek. The lifeguard smiled once again, ignoring the blush that kissed his face.

Dawn approached the two, interrupting their little moment. "Sorry to interrupt..." the blunette apologized, laughing nervously before placing a towel around Leaf. Dawn hugged her friend tightly before releasing Leaf from her grip. "I'm glad you're safe Leaf. You have no idea how much you scared us." she told Leaf.

Gary stood up, helping Leaf up. "You should rest. That must have been traumatizing for you." the spiky-haired brunette said, earning himself a nod from Leaf.

Leaf walked over to an available tanning chair, sitting down carefully. A sigh escaped from her lips as she dried her hair and her body. The brunette watched her friends sat around her. She smiled in acknowledgment at her friends. "So are you okay now?" Ash asked in a quiet tone.

Leaf nodded, giggling at Ash's quiet behavior. "I'm fine, Ash." she answered. "Guys, come on stop being quiet. Well except Paul who's always quiet." she commented, smiling when she saw Paul chuckling at her remark.

"We were really worried about you," Drew said, finally talking after what just happened. "I was scared, I admit it." he added, making May rolls her sapphire eyes.

"Ugh, stop being so dramatic Drew. She said she was fine. No need to be be so modest." May huffed, tucking in a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Anyways, we should go on the sky line ride." the sapphire-eyed mentioned.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered, returning back to his happy self. Leaf let out a laugh before getting up with the help of Gary. The brunette smiled at Gary before unconsciously pecking him on the lips. A blush stained Leaf's face, realizing what she had done but she smiled even bigger when she felt that Gary pecked her back.

"Thank you again," she mumbled sincerely. "for saving me." Leaf thanked gratefully before rushing back to her friends.

The lifeguard smirked before turning in the opposite direction with just a smile on his face.

* * *

The group headed off to the sky line ride where May and Misty had led them to. The ride was called "Sky Line Adventure!". The ride had a four-seated chair that was attached to a wire which moved automatically with many other chairs. The ride was pretty slow but it was a time to relax and enjoy the scenery when on the ride. The group stood on line, waiting for their turn to sit on a chair. The chair was safe with a bar placed over it when passengers were seated for safety in case anyone fell off.

"Wait," Leaf abruptly said, turning the heads of her friends. "who am I going to sit with?" she frowned, knowing that her friends have boyfriends except her. Well, she didn't know if she was in a relationship with Gary or not because they kissed. She knew Misty would sit with Ash alone and so on leaving Leaf sitting alone.

"You can sit with us," May announced. "I don't mind you sitting with me and Drew. It's horrible sitting alone on the ride." she commented.

"Thanks May," Leaf thanked her best friend gratefully. "I'll look like a loser if I sat alone." she laughed.

May giggled as well, chatting with Leaf about some things while they were waiting. "So Leaf," May started with a hint of mischief in her voice. "do you like Gary?" she questioned startling Leaf with that question. The jade-eyed brunette laughed shakily, rubbing the back of her head. Her face turned bright red when she remembered that she pecked him on the lips.

"I guess I do..." Leaf managed to say through the awkwardness she was feeling. "please don't tell anyone." she pleaded, eyeing her other friends who were right in front of him. A smirk twisted on May's lips before she nodded.

"They'll find out sooner or later anyways so no need to tell me that." May assumed, moving a step forward when a family sat down on the chair of the ride. It was finally Ash and Misty's turn.

The woman who was in charge of the ride smiled warmly at the couple. "Ah, a couple," she gushed making the two teens smile back. "Please step in front of the chair that will soon be lifting you up." she told them. Ash and Misty turned their heads in unison to see an upcoming chair moving their direction. As soon as it came, the two teens sat down on it and the woman placed the bar over them and they were lifted off.

Dawn and Paul followed their actions as soon as another chair came which lifted them off as well. The blunette squealed in excitement, looking down at how high they were. Soon, May, Drew and Leaf were going to be next into the chairlift.

May turned her head to see a certain spiky-haired brunette behind Leaf. She smirked, having a plan formulated when she noticed Gary. "How many?" the woman asked kindly.

"Thre-" Drew was about to say but May interrupted him by shooting up two fingers up. This made Leaf cock an eyebrow.

"May, I'm joining you. Don't you remember?" Leaf asked, getting panicked by the fact that Drew and May were being seated on the chair. The brunette pouted, crossing her arms.

"Thanks May! You're such an amazing best friend for ditching me!" Leaf screamed, getting ready to leave the line but suddenly she bumped into a person. She looked up to see hazel eyes staring back right her.

"G-Gary?" Leaf stuttered out, surprised to him there. "what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?" she questioned, eyeing the lifeguard suspiciously. Gary chuckled at how adorable she looked right now.

"I'm on break Leaf," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. Leaf blushed when she realized Gary was still shirtless. He was still in his lifeguard attire. He smirked before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder before stepping forward to sit on the chairlift.

Gary brought down the bar on them, swinging his feet back and forth as they were lifted off. Leaf smiled at how cute Gary swung his feet like a little kid. "So you like me huh?" he said bluntly which made Leaf's eyes widened in shock. Leaf stood silent, fiddling with her thumbs and looking at the scenery before her.

"Do you?" he repeated, leaning in closer.

"Yeah, so what if I do?" Leaf scoffed, finally answering his question. "What? Are you going to tell me you're dating someone and that I kissed you?" Or, you're going to tell me that you don't return your feelings?" she asked, moving away from his grasp.

Gary shook his head, smiling out how she was acting. "Nope, I'm not going to do that because I _like _you too," he replied, taking her chin between his fingers before kissing her. Leaf slowly gave into the kiss, returning his kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I knew you guys liked each other!" May exclaimed, interrupting their kiss. "I knew it! I knew it!" she screamed, making Drew roll his eyes. Leaf looked right in front of them to see May and Drew seated in their chairlift.

Leaf blushed crimson red again before sighing at May's immaturity even though she was right. "Yeah, you were right." she admitted, watching as May cheered. May and Drew smirked at themselves before giving each other a secret high-hive.

"Operation: Get Leaf and Gary Together; complete!" May whispered to him before she regained her posture like nothing was said or done.

"I knew our plan would work," Drew flicked his fringe. "they always do." he declared making his girlfriend giggle.

Soon, the sky line ride was finally over as Leaf and Gary hopped off the chairlift, meeting up with her friends. "So are we officially together?" Leaf inquired, holding Gary's hand as they walked up to their friends.

"Obviously," Gary answered with a smirk on his face. "you can consider this day our first date." he told her, smiling before he pecked her cheek.

"I think you drowned on purpose so Gary could save you and perform CPR on you, right?" Dawn guessed, giggling mad at Leaf's reaction. Leaf shook her head wildly at her question.

"And why would I do that?" Leaf inquired, crossing her arms for an exceptional answer.

"So he could kiss you?" Ash questioned.

The long-haired brunette faced-palm before shaking her head in response. "No Ash...I really drowned." she told him.

"Well I guess drowning got you into a relationship with Gary. That's something different for a relationship to begin." Misty chuckled at her remark.

"Well I did tell her that if she drowns..." Gary grinned at his new girlfriend.

"that he'll _be there in a heartbeat_." Leaf finished, smiling brightly at her friends.

* * *

**(A/N) Finished! :) So how was it? Did you guys like it? Tell me in your reviews! So anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I worked really hard on this and it took me 22 pages. That's an achievement for me! :D**

**There is a poll up on my profile so please vote!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this, LeafxGreenx3! This is my present for you for being such a fantastic and great friend of mine on Fanfiction! **

**Oh and guys, JAOG will be update Saturday! :) **

**Review guys! It'll make me so happy! I'm really tired right now so review and don't forget to vote on my poll! Bye you guys! **

**Till next time, **

**ThePerfectTwox3**


End file.
